


Show Off

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin liked to show off, and sometimes, Ryan was ok with that. If it meant he was showing off that he belonged to Ryan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

Ryan wasn't sure how comfortable he was with what Gavin had planned, when he sits down in front of his computer, to see the little orange light on his webcam is on.

"Gav, this is a really dangerous idea," Ryan begins, watching as Gavin types a few things, and messes with the computer, before settling himself comfortably in Ryan's lap.

"It'll be fine Rye-bread. They can't hear us, and they can't see our faces. So unless you have some unmistakable tattoos, or have been showing off your wang to others," Gavin smirks at the small scoff he hears from behind him, as he rests backwards, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder. "We'll be fine. No one will ever know."

Though even as Gavin spoke, Ryan was looking at their webcam feed, checking everything visible in their little box to make sure there was nothing they could be identified with. There were no shirts on the floor, though of course that wouldn't be a dead giveaway, they could just be fans for all anyone knew. Gavin wasn't wearing any of the slap bands, and thankfully had the good sense to make their username something not glaringly obvious like 'Team love and stuff' or 'Edgar in the hole'. 

"Relax Rye, this will be top," Gavin murmured as he turned his head a bit, bringing one hand up to turn Ryan's face to his, placing a slow building kiss on his lips. It began as small chaste kisses to warm the older male up, and as Ryan began to go along at a more easy pace, he began teasingly sliding his tongue along Ryan's lower lip. He would tease this way, his way of getting Ryan a bit worked up, hoping that he'd be able to forget that they currently had an audience. An audience of which was right now only getting the show of Ryan's hands on his hips, and his prick slowly starting to come to attention. And all though they couldn't see it with Gavin in Ryan's lap, Ryan was beginning to get rid of his stage fright, and seemed the longer Gavin's lips remained on his, the more he was willing to play Gavin's game.

 

Which wasn't just Gavin's game, if he was being honest. Ryan was the one who brought it up to him one night while they were idly talking about fantasies. It was no secret that Gavin liked to show off a bit, but what was less known, was that Ryan liked it when Gavin showed off in a way that let people know who he belonged to. Maybe some days wearing a shirt with a neckline just loose enough to show off the hickeys that riddled his lower neck. If he rubbed his neck a bit more when talking to Michael, or Ray, causing their eyes to trail to his neck where the love bites resided, well that was just coincidence right?

So when Ryan brought up that had they not been in the public eye, he would bend his cute little twink over his desk with a cam watching their every move, while he fucked him from behind. Let everyone online see just how much Gavin loved his dick inside him, how he'd cry out for him, how no one would be able to measure up. Ryan would mark Gavin, and show everyone in that room just who he belonged to, he wanted every man and woman in their room watching their sexual escapades almost afraid to be watching. Because clearly this Gavin fellow was spoken for. But Ryan never expected Gavin to follow through with his idea. No matter how rich those celebrity with sex tapes became, Ryan just did not want that to be his legacy. 

And yet here he was, his tongue dancing along Gavin's, his fingers digging into the slim hips perched above him, enjoying the slight movements of the boy above him, as he pressed his bare ass back into Ryan's lap. Ryan peered over to the screen, watching as requests were flying by, for them to fuck, to show more, and of course the occasional 'show feet' which were going to be completely ignored. Pulling back from the kiss, he trailed his lips down to Gavin's neck, placing small bites, and gentle kisses as he watched his own movements in the camera. The way his larger hand slid from the left side of Gavin's hip upwards, skirting through the hair along his chest before sliding his thumb along one pink nipple. Hearing the gasping breath Gavin took, as well as watching it on the cam, the way his cock jerked just a bit at the pleasure spiraling up his spine. 

It was almost like having sex with him for the first time, because he was getting a different perspective now. He'd never taped himself, but getting to watch Gavin and himself like this, he was wondering if he should tape every time from now on. The way he could see the difference in Gavin's darker skin, compared to his more pale skin. The way he could make Gavin squirm and twitch against him by even the smallest of movements. He could see that with every swipe of his thumb across Gavin's nipple his cock would bob, his precum beading at the tip to roll down the head and onto the lip where his foreskin covered the rest of his cock.

 

Without much thought on his own end, Ryan brought the hand that had, until now, still been on Gavin's hip to slide his thumb along precum, smearing the slippery liquid around the head of Gavin's cock, watching as he thrust his hips up towards his hand, trying to get more friction.

 

"Stop, bloody teasin' me Ryan," Gavin moaned, his arm arching back to grip the back of the chair they sat on, while the other was white knuckled gripping onto the arm of the chair.   
"Patience Gav, you want to put on a good show, don't you?" Ryan grinned against the skin of Gavin's shoulder as he watched the boy look forward, clearly having forgotten the cam was there in the first place in his pleasure. This may have been Gavin's doing, but this was Ryan's fantasy, and he was going to be sure to be in control the entire time.

 

Ryan slowly wrapped his fingers around Gavin's cock, starting a slow motion, watching as at first Gavin seemed to tense, and then the began to roll his hips into the motion. Pressing his cock forward through Ryan's tight grip, before pulling back and rubbing his backside along Ryan's hard cock, trapped between their bodies. Watching the comments on the screen flying, between 'hot', 'sexy', 'fuck him', to anything and all inbetween. Clearly their audience wanted more, and frankly, so did Ryan.

 

Letting go of Gavin's cock, he ignored the whimper and whine of the one seated on his lap, and reached under his chair, finding the handle that allowed him to lean back a bit. Watching the cam carefully to make sure their faces were still out of frame, before allowing the chair to click into a slightly more reclined position.

 

"Gimme the lube Gavin," Ryan whispered into Gavin's ear, enjoying the shiver as the boy leaned forward to grab it from the desk where it was placed earlier for easy access. As Gavin leaned forward, Gavin was rewarded with a delicious view of Gavin's ass, and supple back. Grabbing Gavin's hips, tightly he pulled the boy downwards, thrusting his cock between Gavin's ass cheeks, watching as Gavin forgot all about the lube momentarily and gripped the edge of the desk with a surprised gasp. Watching his cock slide between those cheeks, his own cockhead weeping at the tip with the mere motions and ideas of what he was going to be doing later. Something he was greatly looking forward to, but he figured he'd have to actually allow Gavin to grab the lube for that, so he released him, enjoying the shiver that went through Gavin as he grabbed the lube.

 

"Lean back, and pull your legs up," Ryan ordered, leaving no room for rejection, as put his hands below Gavin's thighs. As Gavin leaned back, his back flush with Ryan's chest, he squawked a bit, for as he began to pull his legs up, Ryan hooked his elbows below Gavin's knees, and pulled his legs up. Gavin flushed red, as even he could see in the cam, he was spread out for all to see. In a moment of shyness he went to pull his knees together, but with Ryan's strong arms under his legs, he was not allowed.

 

"Ah ah, you want our viewers to get a good show don't you?" Gavin could feel the chuckle that went through Ryan's chest, as he pulled Gavin's legs just a bit farther apart, biting his lower lip in appreciation at the view he was greeted with on cam. Gavin's cute little asshole on view for everyone in the room to see, his cock straining just above that, scar also there for all to see, and momentarily Ryan worried that perhaps that would be enough identify them. The similarities may be adding up, but without solid evidence, he was hoping people would count it as 'oh it looks like them, but no way it ever would be.'

 

Gavin's whimper brought him back to the present and out of his own mind, as he placed a kiss against his shoulder.

 

"Prep yourself for me," Ryan purred against his shoulder, watching the way Gavin's hands shook with barely controlled pleasure as he uncapped the small clear bottle. Ryan watched as Gavin dripped the liquid onto three of his fingers, the excess beginning to run down the back of his hand before he slid his hand between his legs, circling his hole, making it slick with lube before gently pressing one finger inside himself. Ryan felt the shiver and the exhale of breath that Gavin must have been holding, watching as that one finger slid in and out with relative ease, Gavin's hips beginning to arch up as he thrust his finger in. Ryan gently bit at a spot previously marked with a red ring from where he had bitten once before as he watched the chat. Everyone praising the twink on his lap, loving the view, loving the motions. It made Ryan's mind swirl with both anger, and egotistical pride. On the one hand, anger at these people daring to look at something that was HIS in such a way, but also so smug in the sense that he knew Gavin was something very special, sought after, and yet he had chosen him.

 

"Rye, please, I can't-" Gavin panted out, and Ryan looked from the chat to the cam's screen, watching the way Gavin was thrusting three fingers into himself with abandon, hooking two of them, searching for that spot that Ryan knew how to find, better than Gavin himself.

 

"Scoot up a bit," Ryan said as he helped by pulling Gavin towards him a bit more with the arms he had hooked over Gavin's knees. Wiggling his own hips until his own cock was shown on screen, perfectly placed already at Gavin's wet entrance. "Look at all these people begging me to fuck you Gavin." Ryan smirked, thrusting his hips up a bit letting himself slip along Gavin's backside, the head of his cock pressing against Gavin's entrance yet not entering him just yet. "Who do you think wants me to fuck you more? Them, or you?" Gavin mewled, his words failing him as Ryan thrust against him once more. Holding his hips tightly against Gavin, the tip of his cock barely breaching Gavin, as he waited for an answer.

 

"Me," Gavin whimpered, trying to arch his hips back to get more of Ryan into himself, to no avail with Ryan holding his legs. "Me, I want you to fuck me! Ryan, fuck me, please!" Ryan smirked, giving a bit of slack to Gavin's legs as he thrust up, sheathing himself in one thrust, loving the way Gavin's back arched, and he could hear the silenced scream leaving Gavin's open lips.

 

"If you insist," Ryan drawled, as if bored, but both knowing this was far from the case. Ryan could see the way his cock throbbed every time he pulled it from Gavin, only to watch himself sink back into the tight warmth of his boyfriend, only made sweeter by the moans and mewls of the body above him. It was one experience to feel Gavin surrounding him, pulling him into his wet heat, but it was another thing entirely to watch himself sinking into him. Not just partially like he could view at some angles, but to watch himself bottom out, every inch of himself pressed into Gavin in a way that caused Gavin's breath to shudder as he moaned. He could watch Gavin's cock bob and bounce with every thrust. While Gavin begin stroking himself, Ryan watched himself fucking Gavin, and with every thrust he watched Gavin's rhythm against his own cock falter.

 

Gavin was close, as made even more obvious by the louder moans, the swears that Gavin rarely uttered falling quietly past his lips with pleas for more, and harder. Which Ryan was only happy to oblige, bringing his hips up in harsh thrusts that caused a satisfying smack to echo through the room along with their harsh breaths. It was a sensation that made Ryan feel bold, and perhaps a little stupid. He'd look back at this moment later and grumble to himself, but in the moment, he clearly wasn't thinking correctly. Pulling one of Gavin's legs to his chest, he pressed two fingers into Gavin's mouth, the boy instinctually sucking on the digits as he had done many times before, moaning around them.

 

"Lets let them hear you're pretty voice, no names," Ryan growled, reaching for the mouse with his unused hand, and clicking the mute button, allowing Gavin's moans to echo through their cam, along with the slap of skin against skin. The chat was filled with praise at this, and a lot of confessions of cumming, but Ryan couldn't be bothered with their cumming right now. Because he was getting close, but Gavin was closer.

 

When Gavin was cumming a few thrusts later, Ryan didn't even mind the teeth that bit down onto his fingers with a muffled shout, as thick strands of cum shot from Gavin's cock landing in the hair along his belly and chest. Something that Ryan was sure he'd hear Gavin complaining about later, but now he could hear nothing but pleasure coming from the boy above him.

 

It took two thrusts into Gavin's clenching body before Ryan was toppling over the edge with a few quiet grunts against Gavin's shoulder. He watched his dick throb, as he shot cum into the pliant body above him, feeling Gavin shiver at the feeling even in his post orgasmic state. As Ryan began to come down from his plateau he leaned forward to mute the mic again, setting heavily back in his chair, smiling into the lazy kiss Gavin gave him as he turned his head. But the show wasn't quite over yet. Ryan nudged Gavin's head forward with his nose, and a whispered 'watch' as he pulled his hips back, watching his softening cock pulled from Gavin, his cum following shortly after. Dripping from Gavin like the most delicious creampie of any porn he'd ever seen. All though being that it was Gavin's ass, and his cum, he supposed he may be just a bit biased.

 

"Was it everything you hoped," Gavin chuckled, completely comfortable dead weight on top of Ryan. He hissed, no doubt at sore leg muscles as Ryan unhooked his arms from under Gavin's legs, before leaning forward a bit to turn off their cam, not minding the words for more in the chat flying by quickly.

 

"Everything and more." Ryan smiled, kissing Gavin's cheek, not minding that they were sweaty, a bit sullen, and he knew he was going to have sore arms in the morning. He tried to keep himself in shape, but having to hold up weight for that long, and whilst doing other activities was just a little much for him, even now. But for now, he was just going to enjoy the solid weight above him, and bask in the quiet afterglow of mind blowing sex.

 

"Aww, bollocks, I have spunk in my hair," Gavin whined. And that was the end of that quiet moment...

**Author's Note:**

> hehe... porn on Easter.


End file.
